Lavi x OC
by Kittyy Walker
Summary: I know I can't name stories to save my life /.\ I'm sorry. This story is about a girl who's Allen's long lost twin sister. After searching for him for 10 years, she ends up in the Black Order and falls in love with Lavi. Rated M for (maybe) some later chapters. (I don't know if I'm gonna write a lemon for it or not, I probably will.) Thank you for reading! I hope you'll enjoy it!


"There's a girl…"

Two toddlers sat on a street curb. They looked almost identical, but the girl had longer hair and golden eyes in contrast with her brother's chin length hair and grey eyes. The girl wore a medical mask that covered her nose and mouth, she was born sick and almost died while being conceived. These small children were born without a family or anyone to care for them. They were holding hands, almost as if letting go would cause them to lose each other forever.

Two men spectated the children, looking at their worn clothes and battered faces. At first, they had seen the little boy stealing two loaves of bread. He ran back behind an alleyway to his sickly sister and gave her the bread. She happily thanked him and ate the ration. With a nod, he smiled and happily chatted with his feeble twin.

"Tch, that girl needs to be disposed of," one man said.

"Yeah," the other man agreed. They thought of her as someone society wasted money keeping alive. She was sick, so how could she take care of herself? How was she supposed to earn her pay for food and other necessities? There was no reason for someone like her, in their minds.

"Do you hear what those men are talking about?" The girl asked with a shy voice. It was barely a whisper, a breath of air escaping her lips. The only person able to hear it would be her brother.

"Yes," he smiled reassuringly and patted her head. He strung his fingers through her hair "Just ignore them. They don't know the real you and what you'll be able to do! Just you wait, your sickness isn't going to stop you, and you'll do anything you want to!"

~~~ 10 years later ~~~

This girl woke up with a start. Today was the day she was going to the Black Order. Ten years ago, she was separated from her brother named Allen. He had vanished without a trace one day, and she was forced to fend for herself. She had been looking for clues for so long, following just behind him and his master from the things they left behind. She had finally come with the conclusion that she had to go to this Black Order.

She picked up her bag after getting ready for the journey ahead of her. The dark, chilling house seemed to say its goodbye with creaks from the wood. This girl never really liked the house anyways. It was just a temporary home until she could start moving again.

~~~ About a Week Later ~~~

The girl, named Lilly, finally made it to a tall cliff. She huffed a breath of regret, but still started to ascend the tall rock. It was extremely difficult, but she finally made it to the top. She flopped on the ground, completely out of breath and struggling with short gasps to get more air.

After a few minutes of rest, she finally stood up and walked towards the gigantic gates. The dark clouds circling the building, along with the tall dark structure was horribly daunting, making her want to just turn around and go back. But she didn't, she pushed herself to move closer. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat and opened her mouth to yell.

"Hello? Is anyone there? My name is Lilly Walker, I've come here to see my brother!"

Komui and his workers looked at the screen presenting the girl named Lilly Walker. She had normal, brown hair with golden eyes. Her big doe eyes wandered over everything, anyone could tell that she was confused and she was starting to question whether this place was even functional or not. She looked like a more feminine version of Allen, with slightly bigger eyes and no scar over her eye. Komui looked at her with wonder, Allen had never mentioned anything about a sister. What could've happened?

"Gatekeeper, run a security check on her, please," Komui called.

"Yes sir!"

A head in the gigantic gate moved and surprised Lilly. She let out a loud scream of surprise, but quickly recovered after hearing its voice yelling about an exam. After passing the exam as positive, she was still forced to wait a little while.

"Lenalee, go get Allen," Komui said.

"Right away!" She answered and hurried off to get Allen.

Lilly was starting to get impatient. She had probably been waiting here for about an hour, after all. She tapped her foot boredly and swung her arms back and forth behind her. Her hands settled on her hips and she let out a loud sigh, intentionally so they could hear her in the Order, and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to wait here all day!

Lenalee soon returned back in that same room with Allen in tow. She had no time to explain anything to him, so he was awfully confused. They arrived in the room and Allen gave them all a questioning look. Komui looked at the boy, then Lilly and nodded his head. Allen's eyebrows raised as if to tell Komui to hurry up and tell him what was wrong.

"Allen, come over here and look at this," Komui said after a moment. Allen obeyed and looked at what everyone was; Lilly.

His eyes widened as he looked and saw his slightly younger sister. "L-Lilly?"

Komui nodded and looked to his fellow workers. "Let her in," he said.

Lilly finally let out a sigh as the doors opened in front of her. Finally, she would get to see her brother after 10 long years.

To Be Continued...


End file.
